¿ayuda amorosa?
by NMLS
Summary: dos extraños y particulares hermanos vampiros, llegan a la vida de jack spicer el genio del mal, prometiendo le que lo ayudaran para volverse el amo del mundo pero... que pasara si la intención de esos dos hermanos es otra [chasexjack o ¿ocxjack?]


¿Quienes son ellos?

**Un nuevo día, una nueva derrota**

**Eso siempre pasaba en la vida de Jack spicer, aunque claro a beses ganaba, pero eso era casi siempre por un milagro.**

**Este día no fue muy diferente a los demás, un nuevo shen gong wu apareció él fue tras él y una vez más fue derrotado, nada difieren a excepción de que la pelea fue en un bosque y se perdió por 3 días y aun no asido encontrado**

**-jack: AAAAAAAH AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME ALLUDEEEEEEEE –se encontraba en un pésimo estado- WUYA, TUBBIMURA, MININA, CICLOPE, ****ROSQUILLITA, ****QUIEN SEA AYUDA –se tira al suelo de espalda- …WUUUUAAAAAA este no puede ser el final, YO JACK SPICER genio del mal morirá en este bosque solo… WUUUUAAAAA –comienza a llorar a mares **

**-?: hey jack que no sabes que cuando uno se pierde debe guardar liquido **

**Jack se levanta de golpe y ve a las dos figuras que están frente a el **

**-jack: …Chase…espera…quienes son ustedes **

**-?: yo soy mizuki y él es mi hermano ryu **

**Jack se les quedo mirando sorprendido de ver a esas dos personas tan particulares y tenebrosas a la vez, pero más se le quedo mirando al chico con nombre de ryu era bastante parecido a Chase Young pero con la ex cesión de que su piel era blanca como la nieve, su pelo era largo pero un poco más corto al de Chase, tenía un mechón de pelo en su frente igual que Chase pero con la diferencia que era de color rojo y lo demás de su cabello negro como la oscuridad, sus ojos eran como los de un felino de color rojos rubí, su mirada era seria pero no fría eso le daba a jack una sensación de seguridad y miedo asia el**

**Y a jack le gustaba eso**

**-jack: (pero que atractivo)**

**-mizuki: hey jack estas bien, te le quedas te viendo embobado a mi hermano por unos 6 minutos, y por favor límpiate… estas babeando –dice lo último con una sonrisa y con un tono burlón**

**-Jack: que -se sonroja y se limpia las babas- (que rayos acaba de pasar) –mira de nuevo a ryu y ve que estaba a unos treinta pasos alejado de el- AH que pena lo siento no quería incomodarte yo solo… -sus piernas se desploman y cae de cara al suelo**

**-mizuki: está bien **

**Jack levanta la cara y ve a la pequeña niña**

**Su cara era redonda pero muy linda, su pelo era corto y de color rojo como la sangre, igual que su hermano tenía un pequeño mechón de pelo color rojo en la frente pero tenía la diferencia de que ella tenía dos mechones a cada lado de su cabeza color negro como oscuridad que le tapaban las orejas**

**-mizuki: que tanto me miras, no me digas que ya olvidaste como es una mujer –le sonríe mostrando unos largos y filosos colmillos**

**-jack: AH **

**Mizuki aunque fuera una pequeña niña tenía un aura muy oscura y sus ojos de felina de color dorados reflejaban que con ella no se puede fiar**

**-jack: …quienes son ustedes**

**-mizuki: que no me pusiste atención ya te lo dije yo soy mizuki y él es mi hermano mayor ryu –lo dice en un modo burlón**

**-jack: eso-eso ya lose… pero yo me refería de qué lugar vienen, como conocen mi nombre y que hacen en el medio del bosque –lo dice con una vos fingida de seguridad en su tono**

**-mizuki: en medio del bosque… JAJAJA de que estas hablando jack si este es solo el comienzo del bosque ´´mira´´ –mueve las hojas de unos arbustos y le muestra que detrás de ello hay una ciudad llena de gente´- que chistoso eres jack **

**Jack se desmalla (x_x)**

**-mizuki: eso estuvo cerca, verdad ryu… ¿ryu? –Voltea asia atrás y ve a ryu mirando volar una mariposa que estaba encima de su cabeza- RYU **

**-ryu: … -la mira sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- **

**-mizuki: pon atención ryu, vamos ayúdame a llevarlo a su base –señala el cuerpo inconsciente de jack-**

**-ryu: …miz **

**-mizuki: que pasa no ves que estoy ocupada –está tratando de alzar a jack- **

**-ryu: …que aremos**

**-mizuki: ¿Qué aremos?...ah ya entendí, no te preocupes ryu déjame eso a mí, mientras tanto tu solo actúa normal… lo mejor que puedas claro –pudo alzar a jack- LO ICE –no aguanta el peso y cae con jack encima de ella- ryu ayúdame **

**-ryu: …de ti no se puede fiar verdad –alza el cuerpo inconsciente de jack como a una novia-**

**-mizuki: gracias –se levanta- y contestando a tu pregunta pues… te mentiría si te dijera que soy una persona de confianza, pero en mi tiempo eres mi hermano y por eso puedes con fiar en mi **

**-ryu: pero en mi tiempo… tú no existes**

**-mizuki: pero aun así eres mi hermano, la prueba de ADN lo confirma así que sígueme, el plan está a punto de comenzar –se va**

**-ryu: …bueno –la sigue-**

**{Horas después}**

**Jack comenzaba despertarse **

**-jack: hmmmnn –abre los ojos y ve a ryu- ryu… -mira asia su alrededor y ve que está en un cuarto, posiblemente de un hotel –que asemos aquí –mira asia abajo y ve que está desnudo- … -mira de nuevo a ryu que estaba al lado de la cama mirándolo- HYYYYAAAAAAAA **

**Mizuki derriba la puerta con una patada y entra con pánico**

**-mizuki: QUE PASA AQUÍ, NOS ATACAN**

**-jack: PERVERTIDO –le tira una almohada a la cara de ryu y se tapa con las sabanas- pervertido-pervertido –su cara esta como tomate- que me has hecho pervertido, no me importa lo sexy que seas, pero no pudiste hacérmelo mientras estaba consiente –se tapa la boca- …que acabo de decir**

**-mizuki: ¿pervertido? ¿Sexy? ¿Hacérmelo? –En sus labios se forman una sonrisa malvada- **

**-ryu: …hacerte que –entrecierra los ojos-**

**Jack no sabe que decir a eso **

**-mizuki: oh querido hermano, creo que jack quiere que le agás –mira a jack que tiene una cara de pánico- comida, el pobrecito a estado aguantando hambre por 3 días –mira de nuevo a jack y ve que esta vez tiene una cara de alivio- asique ve a la cocina y prepárale el desayuno **

**-ryu: …**

**-mizuki: …*suspiro* por favor **

**Ryu se va a la cocina, pero antes deja la almohada que le tiro jack en la cama **

**-jack: *suspiro* -agacha la cabeza- que susto -levanta la cabeza y ve a mizuki encima de la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa (sin maldad en ella)- aaaah de verdad que tengo hambre jajaja**

**-mizuki: oh por favor jack, de verdad creíste que yo pensaba eso, mi hermano será ingenuo pero yo no, entendí muy bien cuando dijiste hacérmelo **

**Jack se pone como tomate de la vergüenza**

**-mizuki: así que te… -le sonríe con burla- interesa mi hermano**

**-jack: QUEEEEEEEE por supuesto que no, jamás, nunca, ni que fuera gay **

**-mizuki: …jack, yo sé que eres gay **

**-jack: QUEEEEEEEE por supuesto… *lo interrumpe***

**-mizuki: ya basta con eso jack, todo el mundo sabe que eres gay **

**-jack: TODO EL MUNDO **

**-mizuki: bueno tal vez no todo el mundo pero si los que te conocen jack **

**-jack: pe-pero como –asustado-**

**-mizuki: por favor jack, tú no eres exactamente una persona que oculta bien sus sentimientos, no viste lo que paso con ryu**

**-jack: bueno…yo…porque no sean burlado de mi**

**-mizuki: porque a ellos no les interesan esas clases de cosas**

**-jack: …y como lo supieron –con temor en su voz-**

**-mizuki: por Chase, quien más va a ser**

**-jack: en-entonces… todos saben incluyendo a Chase –con lágrimas en los ojos- **

**-mizuki: …pues… si –lo dice con inseguridad-**

**Jack: -está llorando- entonces… técnicamente me ha rechazado **

**-mizuki: jack…**

**-jack: BUAAAAAAAA –llora como cascada (como en el estilo anime, que cuando lloran no les salen gotas sino una cascada de lágrimas)**

**-mizuki: NO no llores por favor jack**

**Abren la puerta y entra ryu**

**-ryu: que quieres de comer **

**Jack se recupera y le sonríe con ánimos**

**-jack: me encantarían unos huevos revueltos con tocino, si no es mucha molestia –le sonríe con cariño y con un sonrojo-**

**-mizuki: -sorprendida- … -seria- parece que alguien ya supero el rechazo **

**-ryu: no es problema… -sale y cierra la puerta-**

**-jack: -aun con la sonrisa y el sonrojo- gracias adiós –voltea y ve a mizuki que lo veía fijamente con cara seria- ¿Qué?**

**{Unos minutos después}**

**Jack termina sus huevos con tocino**

**-jack: están van deliciosos ryu –le sonríe con un sonrojo-**

**-ryu: gracias –sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-**

**-mizuki: si te gusto tanto porque no se lo agradeces con un beso jack –lo dijo con malicia-**

**Jack se pone colorado **

**-ryu: no es necesario **

**-jack: … -apenado y sonrojado- **

**-mizuki: Jeje **

**Jack la mira con enojo **

**-jack: bueno, creo que es el momento indicado para de decir ¿Por qué me ayudan? ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿quiénes son ustedes?**

**-mizuki: así permíteme, nosotros somos **

**-ryu: mizu…**

**-mizuki: tranquilo hermano, no podemos ocultárselo es mejor decirlo**

**-ryu: … **

**-mizuki: -con una sonrisa- jack… nosotros somos vampiros **

**-jack: QUE –aterrado-**

**-mizuki: no te asustes jack, no queremos tu sangre **

**-jack: ah deberás –tranquilizándose-**

**-mizuki: si claro, como íbamos a beber la sangre de nuestro jefe **

**-jack: ah que bien por un momento pensé ¿Qué?**

**-mizuki: dime jack, nunca escuchaste la leyenda del heredero vampiro **

**-jack: claro, es uno de mis cuentos favoritos… creo que dice así.**

**Hace más de miles de años, el jefe vampiro el conde Drácula y su heredero peleaban por el título del jefe vampiro, la pele duro 5 días y 4 noches, pero al final el heredero triunfo.**

**Pero antes de que el heredero diera el último ataque, su padre lo felicito y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él, y ahí mismo lo mato…**

**-mizuki: AH esa historia es muy larga, mejor adelántala a la parte de la pelea con wuya **

**-jack: oh bueno… la bruja wuya pidió…**

**-mizuki: me refiero a la parte de la maldición**

**-jack: haberlo dicho antes, wuya y el pelearon, wuya hizo trampa, pero aun así no lo podía vencer ni tampoco su legión de vampiros, así que cuando vio su oportunidad los maldijo a todos**

**-mizuki: ¿cuál era la maldición?**

**-jack: bueno… a los guerreros vampiros los encerró en su forma de murciélago y también los hizo pensar como uno, y al jefe lo convirtió en un se mi humano, porque aún era inmortal**

**-mizuki: que más sabes sobre la maldición del jefe vampiro**

**-jack: pues la maldición era débil por eso seguía siendo inmortal, también de que al pasar los años su mente iría olvidando su pasado**

**-mizuki: y de su forma humana **

**-jack: bueno, en ese mismo instante cuando le echo la maldición no se convirtió en inmediatamente un humano, por eso puro escapar. Pero al pasar el tiempo su poder y apariencia de vampiro fueron desapareciendo… pero hay muchas teorías de como lucia en su forma humana **

**-mizuki: como lucia en su forma vampira**

**-jack: era un adolecente de pelo blanco y ojos rojos **

**-mizuki: sabes cómo se llamaba**

**-jack: ah esa es fácil, se llama el conde Jackson… -abre los ojos como platos-**

**-mizuki: así es –sonríe- ryu me arias el favor de quitarle esa manta a ese cuadro que esta allá**

**-ryu: …de acuerdo –va asia el cuadro y le quita la manta-**

**Jack queda boquiabierto **

**El que estaba en ese cuadro era el, pero con la diferencia que se veía más joven (su aspecto era como el de xiaolin showdown pero con diferencias) **

**-jack: soy yo… -aun con los ojos como platos-**

**Jack no podía dejar de ver su retrato, era idéntico a él y aun no se lo podía creer**

**En el cuadro el llevaba una armadura elegante, no llevaba maquillaje, su pelo era más largo y era blanco como su piel, sus ojos eran a un rojos, en sus labios se le asomaban un par de afilados colmillos, y en sus ojos se reflejaban seriedad y madures**

**-jack: lo estoy viendo… pero aún no lo creo… estaré soñando –mizuki le pellizca la mejilla- AUCH eso duele –la aleja de el-**

**-mizuki: solo quería que supieras que no estas soñando jack**

**-jack: es cierto… yo-yo soy un vampiro –aturdido-**

**-mizuki: así es jack, sé que debes de estar muy aturdido por esta revelación, pero no te preocupes que nosotros te…**

**-jack: YAAAAAHOOOOO –comienza a brincar en la cama- SOY UN VAMPIRO SOY UN VAMPIRO Y NO SOLO ESO SOY EL JEFE VAMPIRO **

**-mizuki: AAAAAH –se tapa los ojos-**

**-jack: SI YO TAMBIEN ESTOY EMOCIONADO YAAAAAHOOOOOO –sigue brincando-**

**-ryu: …no creo que sea por eso…jack…**

**Jack deja de brincar y le pone atención**

**-ryu: …estas desnudo –sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-**

**-jack: -mira asia abajo y se pone rojo como tomate- HYYYYAAAAAAA –se esconde debajo de las sabanas-**

**-mizuki: ya puedo mirar**

**-ryu: si**

**-mizuki: a que bueno –retira sus manos de su cara- no vuelvas hacer eso**

**-jack: se-se me avía olvidado –aun escondido debajo de las sabanas- donde está mi ropa **

**-mizuki: está afuera secándose, de verdad que estaba sucia **

**-jack: y no hay nada para que me pueda poner**

**-mizuki: no lo siento jack, tendrás que quedarte así hasta que se sequen**

**-jack: don-donde estamos**

**-mizuki: en tú palacio**

**-jack: -saca su cabeza de las sabanas- MI PALACIO**

**-mizuki: así es jack, te lo remodelamos y limpiamos para tu llegada**

**-jack: este es el mejor día de mi vida –con una gran sonrisa-**

**-mizuki: que bueno, mejor duerme un poco mientras estamos fuera **

**-jack: adonde van**

**-mizuki: yo iré por tus cosas y ryu ira por el shen gong wu tira a la suerte **

**-jack: ¿Qué? ESPEREN –fue demasiado tarde, salieron de la habitación- **

**[En uno de los largos pasillos de la mansión]**

**Mizuki y ryu caminaban en un profundo silencio**

**-ryu: …pensé que lo ibas a decir**

**-mizuki: ¿qué? Estás loco, por supuesto que no se lo iba a decir**

**-ryu: pues como dijiste que…**

**-mizuki: le dije que éramos vampiros y eso es cierto, técnicamente no le mentí pero no puedo negar que se lo conté todo**

**-ryu: pero en cualquier momento tendremos que decirle **

**-mizuki: es cierto, pero por ahora digámosle que hemos venido ayudarle **

**-ryu: hemos venido para ayudarle **

**-mizuki: me refiero de su parte vampira ryu. Este es el plan, nos aremos pasar por uno de sus sirvientes **

**-ryu: … ¿y?**

**-mizuki: eso es todo… por ahora, solo espera las siguientes instrucciones y mientras tanto sígueme el juego –le sonríe con maldad- él no debe saber quiénes somos en realidad, asique callado de acuerdo **

**-ryu: …**

**-mizuki: *suspiro* por favor**

**-ryu: de acuerdo**

**-mizuki: bueno… prepárate ryu, acaba de empezar el plan –sonríe con maldad-**

**Continuara…**

**Perdón por mis errores de ortografía **

**Tratare de mejorar**

**Los personajes de duelo xiaolin no me pertenecen excepto mis oc: mizuki y ryu**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
